Wally the Wall-nut
Wally is a Wall-nut hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a classic fighter. Proven very tough to beat with his chewy armor, he as well is slightly mobile. Being able to roll into the fray and stun an enemy for your team to follow. Overview Wally, the Nutty Defender Damage: 4/10 Utility: 4/10 Survivability: 9/10 Complexity: 1/10 Role: Warrior Sub-role: Durable, Initiator, Disabler Almanac Entry: Wally is just your ordinary wall-nut in Suburbia. Typically does the same work as the others, defending homes, absorbing bites, the usual. He is, however, the bestest friend Peater and Sunny could ever have. His exteriors are strong, do does his heart. He's ready to risk his life in protecting the ones he love. The reason he joined the defense against the attack on Wall-nut Hills. He and his buddies are responsible in holding the mansion off the zombies. He was hit by a ZPG, twice. And there was no clue of any damage done to him. After the defense, Wally was promoted by Crazy Dave and gave him a new costume (presumably, a belt with a nut-shaped buckle). Wally was happy to be a cannon fodder and still continues that job until this day. Gameplay: Wally is typically tough to beat. He can passively gain a shield that can protect him from further damage. He can roll onto the fray, chasing down those who try to escape, and give them a head bash, which stuns both of them. He can manage to block as much hits as possible and even reflect some of them back. Being tough means he lack any offense. His ultimate could be a heavy duty armor or a group disable attack. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 2225 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 8 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 75 Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed: 0.9 Movement Speed: 285 Trait Chewy Armor Wally passively gains a shield that absorbs 667 damage (+5% per level) that lasts until destruction. The shield does not regenerate while it is active and comes back after destruction. Has a 30 second cooldown. Wally's chewy exteriors made it hard for a ZPG to ever destroy him. Basic Abilities Nut Roll (Q) Wally charges for 1.5 seconds then rolls towards the target enemy, dealing 150 damage (+5% per level) to the main target and 75 damage (+5% per level) to enemies he rolls over along the way. The main target is stunned for 1 second while the enemies who are rolled over are stunned for .6 seconds Wally has been a professional wall-nut bowler since 2009. NOTE: *He can roll over terrain. Head Bash (W) Bashes his head to the target enemy in a melee range. Dealing 120 damage (+5% per level) to the target and stunning both of you for 2 seconds. Wally always uses his head. In offense, to he exact Nutshell (E) Wally enchants his nutty exteriors, gaining the Reflect buff that lasts for 5 seconds. Reflects 45% of the damage he takes back to the attackers. Just imagine hitting a rock with just a sword. How hurtful is that? Ultimate Abilities Iron Maiden ® Wally doubles his Chewy Armor, gaining +50% attack and +50% defense while the shield is on. Head Bash will no longer stun him upon cast. Lasts for 15 seconds or until Chewy Armor breaks. Wally always have backup armor under his belt. It only requires a press of a button. Wall-nut Bowling ® Wally spawns 5 wall-nuts, each seeking at one visible zombie enemy. They will endlessly chase their targets, dealing 200 damage (+5% per level) upon collision and slowing them down by 60% for 5 seconds. Wally always have a band of wall-nuts with him. They love to roll over the first zombies they could find. Talents Level 1 *Explod-o-Armor - Chewy Armor deals 133 damage (+5% per level) to nearby enemies upon destruction. *Nutcracker - Nutshell stuns the attacker for 1 second upon his first hit. *Block - (Active) Grants your hero +30% defense upon activation. Lasts for 5 seconds. Level 4 *Keep Rolling - Nut Roll cast range is increased by 40%. *Nut Job - Reduces the cooldown of Nut Roll by .5 seconds for every hit received while Nutshell is active. *Inner Shell - (Active) Activate to sacrifice 10% your max HP to fully repair Chewy Armor. Level 7 *Dempsey Roll - Nut Roll can now target allies, granting them 250 (+5% per level) shield upon collision. Shield lasts for 5 seconds. *Quick Recover - Head Bash self stun is reduced to 1 second. *Headache Reliever - Head Bash heals Wally by 300 HP (+5% per turn). Level 10 *Iron Maiden - Wally doubles his Chewy Armor, gaining +50% attack and +50% defense while the shield is on. Head Bash will no longer stun him upon cast. Lasts for 15 seconds or until Chewy Armor breaks. *Wall-nut Bowling - Wally spawns 5 wall-nuts, each seeking at one visible zombie enemy. They will endlessly chase their targets, dealing 200 damage (+5% per level) upon collision and slowing them down by 60% for 5 turns. Level 13 *Defense in a Nutshell - Nutshell provides 2 second Immunity after the effect. *Rock & Roll - Nut Roll can now be casted a second time within 4 seconds. The second cast only deals half the damage and does not stun. *Burning Vegetable - The hero emits an aura that deals 50 damage (+5% per level) per second to enemies within a 5 area range around him. Level 16 *Head to Head - Wally gains Immunity to all damage while stunned by his own Head Bash. *Recovery Repair - Chewy Armor now regenerates itself by 5% when Wally is not attacked within 5 seconds. *Stable Defense - Wally grants an ally half of his Chewy Armor when he gets a vanquish/assist. Level 20 *Uncrackable - Wally gains Immunity for the first 5 seconds of Iron Maiden. *Bounce Off - Wall-nuts in Wall-nut Bowling now bounces from hero to hero. Maximum of 4 bounces per nut. *Spiky Shell - Chewy Armor now reflects 20% damage. Nutshell now reflects 60% damage. *Tall-nut Battlement - (Active) Creates a Tall-nut Battlement on a chosen area. Has 1500 HP (+5% per level) and blocks skillshots. Quotations Start of Battle *Hey, I heard horns. Does that mean the battle has begun? *Let me go in first. And stay behind me all the time. *Haha. This is the first time I ever join an offense-based battle. Moving *Rolling out. *Front line nut coming through. *I got your back. *Stalling in one place makes me bored. *Where... are we going? Attacking *Attack is the best defense. *Head to head. *Let's get the bashing started. *Look at me, I'm fighting back. *Bring it on! Chewy Armor Destroyed *Ow! I'm OK! *Just another shell crack. I'll fix it later. *You better try harder than that! Vanquishing a Hero *You lack defense. *Next time, bring as many armor as you can handle. *Haha. You see, defense is the best offense. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *It's not smart to just dodge attacks. Absorb it and you'll learn. (Zombnik) *Woah! I think I tripped over a rock or something. (Ace) *Come on, Marlin. You can crack me with the two swords you got. (Marlin) *My shell is magic already, old man. (Wizlock) Dying *OK. I'm out of HP. Gotta go. *So that is what I call the pain of victory. *My teammates safety is more important. *Is... that a crack... on my shell? *Tough nut... broken... Respawning * I am one tough nut to crack. * Hey. I'm repaired. * Hey team. Wait for me. * I'm "nut" so dead in the inside. And outside. Hehe. * I'm here. What did I miss? Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him. *Hello. Are we doing the joke thing? *Because, I love jokes! *Sure. You can poke me. I can sit here all day saying jokes. *So, there was that one day... Oh, I forgot that joke. *Oh, oh, this one. It was a random phone conversation. It was me an Peater who were talking. *He was asking for the mission analysis. I replied... guess what? *Deez nuts! Ha! Got em'! Ahahaha! *It's not easy being a wall, you know? You stand in one place all day, with a limited amount of possible movement. *It's really hard to scratch your back when you are a wall. Good thing Chompy does the job, and sometimes Jabquez. *I'll have you know, there are 4 wall-nuts in this very room. And I'm talking to the fourth one. Where the other two? Well, they're probably hiding somewhere. Skin Jugger-Nut Sir Wally Waldo Wallington of Walledshire is a fearless and a literal "knight in shining armor". Often going to quests like defeating an army of 95 zombies and saving a princess pistachio from a snapdragon's tower. For his valorous acts of bravery, he is gifted by the king a suit of armor that makes him even more indestructible. Only thing is... he can't barely move with it. *Wears a knight helmet be default. *Nutshell causes spikes to erupt from Wally's body. *Suits up in a knight armor upon activating Iron Maiden. '''Wall-Knight' Wally was casually enjoying his Sundays in his house, watching TV and sitting on his sofa when all of a sudden a beam of light struck him in his living room. He didn't mind at first but little did he know that he gained an extra shell. An uncrackable one. One with various gadgets and gizmos. It was only brought up to him by Penelopea upon her noticing Wally's new look in public. Upon this realization, Wally dubbed himself Wall-Knight. He occasionally saves the golf course from nasty squirbos and probably Suburbia from zombie menaces. *Wears a blue utility belt with the L.E.A.F. symbol. *Gains a blue spiked techno suit (Wall-Knight's suit) upon activating Iron Maiden. *Some special effects added on his other abilities. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes